galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
First Journeys Chapter 25
Chapter 25: On the Bridge “Your arm is as good as new and those nasty burns on your back are all patched up in a few more minutes.” The CMO of the Shetland was obviously pleased. The Old Admiral , the Captain of the Shetland and three Yokuta elders stood there waiting till the doctor was done. I didn’t like them watching me getting medical aide but seeing the clouded face of the Admiral. I was certain this was the least of my worries. To me most Yokuta looked alike but I was certain, this was the Speaker of the Elders. He seemed impatient and said. “I am sorry human cadet, for being here while you receive medical attention, I was simply curious about the marvels of your advanced medicine and I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible.” The doctor checked my back. “Sorry gents, but the liquid metal burned deep holes in the young man’s back, and that takes a little more than just patching skin, there are nerve endings and a tendon to be fixed, so that will take a little longer. His ear is also still mending.” Two of the Yokuta were fascinated by extreme close ups of my wounds and tiny robots weaving tissue. The third one spread his ears.” I analyzed the recordings of the earlier procedures and I know it was you who saved my life and that this was no exercise, as so elegantly suggested. While I understand the reason why the psionic suggestion was made, it robbed me of the chance to thank you. Even though I am old I do like to live and prefer not to be shot in the back. You prevented that and I owe you my life!” He glared at the Admiral. “Now I learn that Kermac agents tried to establish a secret base on our world before it becomes Union, so they would have a backdoor into Union communications. Three cadets on the search for Yokuta music stumbled upon their operation by chance. The Kermac afraid their cover will be blown, neutralized the Cadets full knowing that three missing Cadets will cause a detailed search. To cut their losses. They wanted to detonate three Psi spore bombs. Making the entire world including the present Union crews susceptible for their psionic controls. One cadet single handedly cleared the situation and instead of celebrating him as a hero I am told this cadet are facing an investigative hearing. All this is will be addressed when we stand before your Assembly!” Admiral Mc Elligott slowly shook his head. “High Debraman and Chairman of the Yokuta. You are correct we overstepped our boundaries when we Psi suggested you and I apologize for that. Yes the Cadet has saved your life and yes the Cadet who tried to kill you is a bigot and should not have been brought here.” They talked about me, with me present as if I was not there, but I kept quiet for now. The oldest officer of the Fleet continued. “Chairman, the main problem was the time frame for this meeting. You wanted a selection of young beings talk during your freedom celebrations. It was my decision to select a bunch of first week cadets, without any track record and barley any military education, but Cadets and therefore military personnel they are!” Now he did look at me, but talked to the Chairman. “We must act upon our laws and procedures and the young cadet will have an Investigatory hearing. This is our way and our laws. Two Cadets are dead and we owe it to the parents and the families of these Cadets that we have done all things to determine why and how they died and what could have been done to prevent it.” “Then I demand that these hearings be held here right now before we leave to Pluribus! I have seen the security camera recordings and the report of your Marines. This Cadet has saved this world, many lives and I might add yours too! The fact that he destroyed half the cities mail was more than a fair trade off! We won’t hold that against him.” Mc Elligott faced the CMO.” How long till we can move these procedures to a more suitable venue?” “Sir, with all due respect, I am already violating patient rights by making his treatment a public spectacle. If we talk regulations here not even you, Sir can tell me what to do when it comes to patient treatment.” Then he said. “He is well enough to leave now, but I like to see him for a check-up and remove the Nanites.” The wish of the Chairman was granted. The hearing was held right away. It was a three Officers panel. I wondered how many first week cadets ever had a Flag mast hearing with the Old man of the Navy in the first week. This wasn’t the start I thought I would have in my chosen profession. Even if I survived that hearing it would certainly end up in my records. Not a very good thing for someone who wanted to become a Star ship captain. Captain McKenzie, the Admiral and a Klack Commander made up the hearing panel. Once again I stood in epicenter of events and didn’t like it one bit. It was clear from the face of the female captain, that she didn’t like to be here and that she didn’t like me. I had no idea what the Klack was thinking or feeling. Someone once told me that it would take years to understand the subtle ways the Klack used their feelers to express their emotions. A field screen showed an obviously edited version of what had occurred and it was the Klack who gave the narration.” What we see here are the events that took place earlier today at and below the Yokuta Nool Nort Space Port and the Nool Nort Main Courier and Mail service warehouse and distribution facilities. The Cadets were ordered to wait at the space port lobby for a Union ship to take them back to the Academy. There was a waiting time of approximately six hours. Three of them, Cadets Ninio Diobane, Potsema Pe and Rodney Barack asked for permission to explore the space port with the plan to shop for Yokuta music. They were told to be back within the hour. The three cadets did not find any open shops but miss interpreted a sign for shop and train station, but it read mail receiving station and Conveyor belt intake, which are similar words in the native language. They stumbled upon a Kermac Spy operation, and were captured by them. The Kermac becoming aware of the possibility that Archilerb is going to be a Union world, planned to establish a secret intelligence post right there with access to mail and the space port. They planned to be established before this world would develop and Union security would make it more difficult to establish a major espionage base inside Union territory. They also realized there would be a major search for the missing cadets and opted to go to plan B and detonate three PSI spore bombs. These spores originated from the Piostla but have been developed and upgraded by the Kermac ever since. The basic effect of these spores is that they turn even shielded and those otherwise immune to telepathic suggestions into willing slaves. The spores are very hard to detect, especially once they are inside a body. In other words. If the Kermac succeeded in their scheme, you the Yokuta and even we now be willing slaves and carry psi spore infected individuals at their command to other Union planets.” The screen focused on the three metal cylinders and Union specialists with containment fields and special suits securing them. He continued: “Now after the hour had passed, Cadet Deadan concerned about his friend Ninio went to search for them. He did not ask for permission to leave, found the same sign, interpreted it wrongly the same way and stepped into a trap. The Kermac needed time to set up their bombs, Deadan resisted the packing machine and was killed by the Kermac, by overloading his cerebral cortex with a kill pain command, a very nasty and evil way to go. “Now cadet Plemo wakes from his sleep and notices the other cadets had gone for a long time and wakes his friend Eric. Both cadets decide to leave without informing their superior officers of their intentions and I want you to keep that point in mind for later.” The visual recording was cut together from various security camera footage and showed different ankles of the events that followed. “As you can see Cadet Olafson bashed and shot his way through killing and maiming Kermac and Yokuta under the Psionic influence of two or more Kermac agents, gambled with all our lives by trying to disarm weapons that he knew nothing about and came too late to save Cadets Deadan or Barack. Now this is not how we want our future officers to act. The only decision he should have made was to wake the Instructors and tell them about the missing cadets, or at least ask them for permission to search for them. When he was certain there was trouble, after killing two Kermac with head shots. He should have returned with Cadet Plemo to deliver the report. While he saved the planet and perhaps half the Union, I recommend full court martial. Now an experienced officer could have weight every action against his orders, but I propose that he was just lucky and acted reckless.” That was it! My days in the navy were over! Was I supposed to say something or defend my actions?” The Captain with her sinister staring look on her face got up and said. “I don’t like Cadets, I don’t like snot nosed want to be officers and I am not too fond of fresh Ensigns right out of the academy. Granted previous experience made me prejudiced. When Admiral McElligott asked me to sit in on this hearing I was ready, just like my XO N’Utrtrn to break the stick over that cadet.” She spread her arms. “But truth to be told, he saved my ship. Saved me from carrying that cursed Kermac seed into Union space, giving Kermac access to the most powerful ship and all its secrets that alone earned my eternal gratitude. Yes rules are rules, but to be fair he doesn’t know the rules yet.” She addressed the Klack directly now.” I know you say not knowing the law you break doesn’t make you less guilty and they do call you N’Uts for rules for a reason old friend, but I am Captain for quite a while now, and I would not hesitate to offer him a post on our bridge when he is done with the Academy.” I think my chin dropped to my chest as I heard her judgment. Finally it was the Admiral’s turn. He did not get up just leaned back stapled his fingers and slowly shook his head with a very faint smile on his lips. “I value the opinion of both officers greatly. They are not Command officers of the Union Flag ship because I like their faces, but they earned my trust and respect many times over. Commander N’Utrtrn’s opinion in this matter is the reason why we have this hearing. I wanted you to know how thin the line was you have walked. Just hours ago I talked to you about that thin line between insubordination and the necessity to act despite given orders. “He was now talking to the Yokuta. “ Before my home world was known as Terra, we called it Earth and before we ascended we fought many bloody wars among ourselves. Terrible things were done and officers declared themselves not responsible because they acted under orders out of this terrible and bloody history originates this command philosophy I was talking about. An officer must analyze each and every order and each situation and the excuse: I was only following orders is not a valid defense. The cadet acted exactly how an officer should have acted. I would throw him out of the service if he acted on the third option he had, simply stay on his seat and do nothing. This was the safest option in terms of decisions. Have you noted that neither Cadet Olafson nor the Commander N’Utrtrn even considered that third option? This readiness to help friends, disregard personal comfort and safety is what I want to see in officers and therefore I am closing this hearing and recommend Cadet Olafson to be promoted to Cadet Lieutenant and complying with the wishes of the Yokuta, he will be awarded the Yaktnh in recognition of his deeds.” The Admiral finally got up and then said to the Captain.” Get him and his Cadet friends as fast as you can to Arsenal. I take the Delegation of the Yokuta along in the Devi. I don’t want him to have any more chances to make some sort of decisions outside the Academy before he is fully trained.” She saluted him.” Yes Sir, a sensible course of action indeed.” To me she said. “Let’s go Cadet Olafson. The Admiral said as fast as possible. That means now!” INTERLUDE 27: Foreshadow The Ivanhoe was gone! Everything he knew was gone. Was he dead? Was this the afterlife? Flowar Saxa remembered every detail of the last moments very vividly. Now he stood on a surface that was like a mirror of glass. Hard, cold and reflective, he could see himself in the reflection. He still wore his Union Uniform. He could feel his heart pounding. The surface had no end in all directions there was a faint reddish glow in the distance ahead of him. The sky or whatever it was above him was black and he could see stars, like standing on a cloudless night outside on a planet seeing the stars above. Just like he had seen them the first time he stepped out the slave trader ship, naked, hungry and perhaps ten or twelve years old. He had looked up into the sky and his wish to travel free among the stars burned inside him until the day he was accepted at the Union academy. He slapped his own face and he could feel the pain. Where was he? A voice spoke to him. No not a voice but telepathic thoughts. It was words, not written or spoken just words! “Who are you?” If he was alive how could a telepath penetrate his mind? He was a Union captain and shielded!” I am Captain Flowar Saxa of the USS Ivanhoe. Service number 234543-FS-443245-P.” “You speak these words with pride and distinction yet there is resistance in you. You want to keep secrets!” “Where am I?” “You are between!” “Who are you?” “I am the Voice of the Rule.” “Am I dead?” “What an interesting question! You are too limited to understand, but you still exist as you have always existed.” “Where is my ship?” “The construct you used to breach the curtain is no more.” “Are you a God?” “If the difference of abilities and knowledge between you and the Voice is a measure then yes I am a god, but I am only a servant, a tool. I am only the voice of the Rule. It who has put the Rule in place however is perhaps the God you are thinking of.” Saxa felt thirsty and with that realization he knew he was not dead. “It was the chaotic conditions of the asymmetric Isah field that has brought me here. I am in some higher dimension or space?” “The definition of high and low, the idea of dimension of space and time have no meaning here. I see your mind and it is not capable to understand where you are. It was in your reality were the rule has been broken. You are not the one who has broken it and you are not associated with those who have broken it.” Saxa spread his thick arms.” Voice, I do not understand and I do not know what you are talking about.” There was an empty silence and only after a while the voice spoke again: “Very few come to this place and even fewer remain in their corporal shell. The Rule must remain impartial, but I am only the voice and I see you as you truly are. This place has been adjusted so you can see and exist, but you cannot remain here.” “That is a relief! Don’t get me wrong. You got a nice place here, perhaps a little on the bombastic minimalistic side, but I hate to spend the rest of my life here.” Again the voice felt silent for long moments then said.” Ah yes it is what you call humor and sarcasm. It appears you have very well adapted to your chosen home you call the Union.” “I am a Plato by birth, yes. I am from a species suppressed for millennia. Not even knowing what freedom and liberty means, Voice, but in our Union I am a Plato only in biological terms. I am a Union citizen and an officer in the Union fleet. I owe them more than you will ever understand and I gladly lay down my life to preserve the Union!” “Your emotions are strong!” Saxa remembered his duty and said.” This is a first contact situation! Voice I am representing the United Stars of the Galaxies and we are many different cultures and individuals forming one society with the simple common goal of liberty and justice for all sentient beings. Insectoids, methane breathers, humans, lizards, invertebrates, even species without corporal bodies all live together in peace and common respect. I invite you to come to Pluribus. We even have the Narth and they might understand you and this place quite well. It does not matter if you are a just a voice or the representative of a God, there would be a place for you too!” “Yes Narth would have the capability to see this place as it is and perhaps even understand the Rule. The Rule must stay impartial and cannot associate itself with anything or anyone, but I see you speak from your innermost with the greatest conviction. Maybe your Union will one day find the answer to the Rule, it is conceivable. Now I will send you back, but one day I will call you again to return to this place and then I shall educate you more about the Rule.” “I do not understand Voice but I feel you are a force of good and I will look forward to meet you again.” “The rule is impartial and the concept of good and bad is always in the eye of the beholder, but I am only the voice and the voice can be a force of good for you. Now you must learn, you will return to your universe, but not as you once were. Time is of no essence here! Once you have learned you will be able to make a choice” Interlude 28: The Tinkehel Qualnat covered behind a tree as he saw the gigantic metal mountain descent from the sky. He used to be one of the scientists working on the first Deep space expedition. The very first ship to be able to reach faster than light velocities was sent out to visit the closest neighboring star, 34 Light orbits away. This happened 22 solar orbits ago. Back then he was a celebrated man, one of the heroes of progress and science, now he was an outlaw, living in the most primitive conditions in the remaining forests of his once so beautiful planet. The Urtla One, that first ship met other sentient beings! This alone was a shocking revelation, but this first meeting with intelligence did not turn out to be a profound joyous occasion but brought almost complete destruction to his civilization! The aliens destroyed the Utlra One and then came in many huge space ships and rained nuclear fire onto the Tinkehel. They had no defense against those energy shielded elongated spheres, immune to the few weapon systems the Tinkehel had. Of the 6 Billion Tinkehel only about two million survived, much of the planet surface turned into lifeless radiated deserts. The surviving blamed the scientists and the explorers for the misery and he would face certain death if anyone seeing him remembering who he was. Now the aliens had returned! In a construct that defied all believe. The landing wedge shaped ship was much bigger than the original spheres they had. He could clearly see the faint purplish bubble around the thing. His scientific mind was in awe about the technology presented. A wide opening appeared on the bottom of the alien ship and small flyers and vehicles appeared. The beings coming out were mere dots compared to the size of the ship. He used his magnifying optics he used for hunting. The visitors appearing wore bulky armor suits, but they walked upright and did not look like the Siucra, the world destroyers. He concluded these were perhaps Aliens of a different species. This would explain why their ship was so much bigger and differently shaped. He rushed to his well concealed earth mound, once the burrow of a Jickkak, and now his dirty, muddy dwelling. With his dirty fingers he rummaged through his few belongings and found the hand held Communication device. It was once the hallmark of all the scientist to have one of these, now it was a certain death sentence to be caught with one. Survival and food was more important than maintaining technology. Qualnat had nothing to lose and from the size and the displayed technology of the new comers there was nothing the surviving Tinkehel could do if the Aliens came with hostile intentions. It might as well a good thing trying to find out what they wanted. He cleaned himself as much as possible and went back to the edge of the forest, took a deep breath and started to walk towards the Aliens. It was clear to him that others must have seen the arrival of that ship as well and he could imagine the terror and the fear they felt. Those who had families still had hope and lived for tomorrow. It took him longer than he thought to reach the almost invisible energy barrier, testimony to the incredible size of the alien construct. He was immediately spotted by a towering two armed being in a frightening looking armor suit. The being raised his arm and hand and two more aliens appeared, they wore black uniforms. One had the overall shape of a Tinkehel, but his face had no fur and only two instead of four eyes. The other had four arms and his skin was dark green and scaled and looked shockingly similar to a Jickkak lizard, but much bigger. The shimmering energy disappeared before him and he heard the naked skin being say something to him. “I am Qualnat of the Tinkehel. Are you here to destroy us?” Out of thin air a thing like a soap bubble appeared and it displayed one dot then two and he understood that this was a simple math problem and he responded saying:”Two!” The bubble now displayed his planet and he said.” Tink” An image of himself and he said.”Qualnat.” After the bubble had displayed about fifty different images of rocks, trees, hands, feet, faces, eyes and other easy to recognize items. The bubble said.” Sufficient Psionic and verbal data for language analysis, collected.” Now the naked being said.” I am Captain Kowalski of the USS Bremerton. We are of the United Stars of the Galaxy and we are on a peaceful first contact mission. We noticed the signs of extensive orbital bombardment as we surveyed this system and our instruments detected surviving sentient life. We are here to offer assistance and aid if your people need or want it.” “You are not here to destroy us?” “No, I assure you we are here to help. We can clean up the radiation, render medical help and help you get your civilization back on track. All this is offered freely and without any conditions. Should you decide you do not want our help we will leave and let you be.” “You are not the Siucra?” “No we just defeated most of their fleet and we are in pursuit of the last Siucra, this is why we have found this system.” Qualnat almost fainted out of thankful relief. He was so tense and much afraid, now it looked like he was right after all. The Universe was full of life and not just evil destroyers.” I am a disgraced scientist and I cannot speak for the rest of my people but there is no central government left, only family pods, but we are starving and dying of radiation poisoning and we need your help very much.” Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Stories